Cosgrove Sidney Kingston
Cosgrove Sidney "Sydney" Kingston "CSK" or "Sid King" (b. January 3, 2000) is a Chawosaurian Comrade born in Australia. On May 12, 2017, he announced his candidacy for the Chawosaurian Comrade Position from Oceania in 2018. An Australian Labor on the Labor Left represents the Social Democratic and the Democratic Socialist ideology, fought against WallStreet, Corporate America, and Goldman Sachs when living in the United States. Cosgrove was born on January 3, 2000, in Seaforth, Sydney, NSW, Australia, his father left before his birth, his stepfather, Nicholas Dwight Kingston, married his mother and raised Sydney as he was his biological son, Sydney and Nicholas' relationship was a very close father and son relationship, in 2013, his stepfather died of a brain tumor, when Nicholas Died, Sydney's heart shattered, he moved to the United States due to his intelligence. Cosgrove, a Left-Wing Populist, plans to run for the Chawosaurian Comrade Council representing the Comrade Province of Oceania. Early Life (2000-2013) Cosgrove Sidney Kingston was born on January 3, 2000, in Seaforth, Sydney, New South Wales, Australia. His father, Malcolm McClellan, leaves Melissa Kingston and her unborn infant, she met Nicholas Kingston met and married Melissa and Nicholas treated Sydney like a real son, Nicholas had two children, Nicholas had treated his children + stepson like more than a family. Living a nice life in Seaforth, North Sydney, the Kingstons often traveled alot in summer and winter when in Australia, when the Kingstons travel to North Europe for the winter when Australia is summer, and when Australia is winter, they go to Hawaii. The Kingstons enjoyed traveling the Pacific Ocean throughout the Summers and Winters. Sydney was very smart and Nicholas and Melissa were very proud and pleased, however, when Sydney became interested in Politics, Nicholas was unexpected and proud that Sydney impressed Nicholas, Sydney was interested in politics since the 2013 Australian Federal Election when Tony Abbott was elected Prime Minister. But on June 23, 2013, Nicholas passed away from Brain Tumor, Sydney and his family were very much in tarnishing situations, but his mother cheered up when Sydney had the opportunity to move to the United States because of his good school scores, but his mother couldn't go with him because of falling health. Sydney was forced to go to America alone, he started in Birmingham, Alabama. By 2017, he will start in Los Angeles, California. An Australian Labor and a Left-Wing Populist, he opposed Trump, the Democrats, and Republicans, he supporting Bernie Sanders, the Progressive Movement in the United States, considering himself an Independent, Partisan-Neutral person. Life in the United States (2013-present) From his stepdad's death to moving to the United States, he expressed intelligence and self-stance personality, very convincing. In the 2016 U.S. Presidential Election, he strongly opposed Trump, bashing him, despised Trump, and also, when Trump won, he resisted the results and demanded it to be changed. In 2017, he marched in the 2017 Women's March. Ran as a Left-Wing Populist in many Political conversations. On May 12, 2017, Kingston's mother died of diabetes, a huge gut-punching loss for Kingston as well as a devastation, Kingston's siblings fell under the custody of his grandfather, Carnold Cornwallis, who is the proposed candidate to be General of the Chawbalitans succeeding Steward J. Bismarck. Personal Life Cosgrove Kingston is a Harry Potter fan that he has a book of Harry Potter Cards, referred to as "Card Collecting" one of his hobbies. His Political Views, a Democratic-Socialist, in Australia, he is an Australian Labor, but in the United States, he's a Partisan-Neutral Independent. Religious Views, a Devoted Anglican, a member of the Anglican Church of Australia, in the United States, a member of the Episcopal Church. Kingston's life shattered in ruins when his beloved stepfather passes away in 2013 but changed when he moved to the United States without his mother able to go due to diabetes, which she died of in 2017. Malcolm McClellan Malcolm McClellan is the Biological Father of Cosgrove. Malcolm is a Scottish-Irishman who was described by Sidney's mother a bitter old drunk, Melissa Griffith meets Malcolm McClellan in Glasgow in the winter of 1998, Melissa got pregnant in the spring of 1999, but Malcolm left Melissa and never called her again. Personality Cosgrove Kingston has been various personalities but not like Multiple-Personality Disorder. Kingston when his stepfather died has fallen into a different personality, a personality of loss of hope, when moving to the United States, he felt lost and confused in a strange and new world. His personality began to recover, but he has a disorientated taste of contact since his stepdad died. The death of his stepdad has deep effect on Cosgrove. He fell under alittle depression. When his mother died, his dissolved personality started to haunt him more and worse, losing a mother can be a more severe difficult painful situation than other losses. See also Chawosauria Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Socialist Category:Left-Wing Populist